AK-74
The''' Izhmash AKS-74''' (S'kladnoy of "Folding", Model 19'74) is an automatic centerfire assault rifle featured in The Last Stand: Dead Zone. Description The main Russian service rifle since 1978. It is an AKM modified to fire the smaller 5.45x39mm cartridge, that was designed to be a counterpart to NATO's 5.56x45mm cartridge. This weapon has been used in many conflicts around the world. The AKS variant features a Foldable stock. It features a 16.3 Inch barrel, steel receiver bolt and frame, wood-textured plastic grip and handguard and it holds 30 5.45x39mm Soviet rounds. Standard-issue assault rifle of several former USSR countries. Also extensively imported and copyied in the U.S.. Information Tactics An effective weapon, it has equivalent stopping power and is slightly longer ranged than the M4A1, but has a slightly slower rate of fire and takes longer to reload. They are otherwise nearly identical, though the AKS-74 has an edge in DPS. Both are likely to be the first fully-automatic assault rifles the player obtains, providing a large boost in your armory's firepower. How to Obtain Scavenging: It can be scavenged during missions that are level 16 or higher. HERC Supply Boxes: HERC-05-01 Quiet Scoped AK-74 HERC-05-03 Quick Action AK-74 HERC-05-08 Maintained Scoped AK-74 HERC-05-10 Maintained Scoped AK-74 HERC-06-02 Recoilless AK-74 HERC-06-03' Stabilized Suppressed 'AK-74 HERC-06-04 Scoped 'AK-74' The Store: link=Fuel1,000 High Capacity Quick Action AK-74 Variants Civilian Clean Clean Crude Clean Old Clean Polished Clean Rusty Action Clean Stock Crude Crude Old Crude Rusty Action Damaged Damaged Old Damaged Stock Dampened Old Extended Old Extended Rusty Action Generic Generic Old Generic Polished Generic Rusty Action Generic Stock High Capacity Old High Capacity Rusty Action Maintained Old Old Polished Quiet Old Quiet Rusty Action Rusty Action Sighted Old Stabilized Old Stabilized Polished Stabilized Rusty Action Stabilized Stock Stock Suppressed Old Unwieldy Unwieldy Old Crude Custom Action Crude Long Barrel Crude Quick Action Damaged Custom Action Dampened Maintained Quiet Quiet Civilian Quiet Polished Quiet Stock Sighted Rusty Action Stabilized Stabilized Polished Stabilized Stock Unwieldy Custom Stock Clean Custom Action Clean Recoilless Custom Action Custom Stock Extended Extended Civilian Extended Stock Generic Custom Stock Generic Recoilless High Capacity High Capacity Civilian Long Barrel Quick Action Recoilless Scoped Sighted Sighted Stock Suppressed Dampened Custom Action Dampened Custom Stock Dampened Long Barrel Dampened Quick Action Dampened Scoped Extended Custom Action Extended Custom Stock Extended Long Barrel Extended Quick Action High Capacity Custom Action High Capacity Custom Stock High Capacity Long Barrel High Capacity Quick Action Maintained Custom Stock Maintained Long Barrel Maintained Scoped Quiet Custom Action Quiet Long Barrel Quiet Quick Action Quiet Scoped Sighted Custom Action Sighted Custom Stock Sighted Long Barrel Stabilized Custom Action Stabilized Custom Stock Stabilized Long Barrel Stabilized Quick Action Stabilized Scoped Stabilized Suppressed Bodyguard's AR Bodyguard's Assaulter Bodyguard's Round Dispenser Bodyguard's Rush Enforcer's AR Enforcer's Brother Guard's Assaulter Guard's Auto Guard's Automatic Guard's Hose Guard's MG Guard's Ordnance Guard's Preference Hose Infantry's Assault Rifle Infantry's Firearm Infantryman's Rush Marine's AR Marine's Machine Gun Marine's Ordnance Marine's Rattlesnake Mercenary's MG Militant's Ordnance Miss. Issue Mr. Typewriter Ranger's Auto Ranger's Automatic Ranger's Hose Ranger's Rifle Recruit's Hardware Tactician's Hose The Brother Trooper's Standard Issue Veteran's Chopper Veteran's Rifle Veteran's Ripper Warrior's Issue Warrior's Rattlesnake Extended Recoilless Extended Scoped High Capacity Recoilless High Capacity Scoped Sighted Recoilless Sighed Scoped Suppressed Custom Action Suppressed Custom Stock Suppressed Long Barrel Suppressed Quick Action Suppressed Recoilless Suppressed Scoped Badass Luck Bogeyman's Spiral Damned Lord Delicious Madness Destructive Assaulter Destructive Correction Destructive Wrath Devil's Reminder Dishonest Contentment Driven Grit Elite Devotion Fallen Heart Faultless Dream Gravedigger's Truth Hunter's Prototype Huntress' Memory Infantryman's Rush Jane's Partisan Performance Pros Automatic. Long Effective Range. Quiet. High Knockback. High Capacity. Cons Low Stopping Power. Low Hit Chance. Very Long Reload Time. Schematics Weapons Bench Schematics Weapon SchematicsSchematic: Scoped AK-74 '''(Unlocked with a level 7 weapons bench) '''Findable Schematics Weapon SchematicsSchematic: Sighted Custom Stock AK-74 Weapon SchematicsSchematic: Sighted Recoilless AK-74 Recycling Poor x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-? x 0-1 Common x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-1 x 1 Uncommon x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-1 x 4-14 Very Uncommon x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-1 x 8 Rare x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-? x 8 Very Rare x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-1 x 20-30 Unique x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-? x 21 Trivia *The Golden AK-47 sold in the trading post is actually a recolored AKS-74. *The AKS-74 is seen when a player levels up, as part of the HUD graphic. *The AKS-74 can be seen in the Inventory icon on the lower part of the player's HUD. Gallery AK74INGAMEPIC.png|AN AKS-74. SCOPEDAK-74INGAMEPIC.png|A SCOPED AKS-74. SUPPRESSEDAK-74INGAMEPIC.png|A SUPPRESSED AKS-74. SUPPRESSEDSCOPEDAK-74INGAMEPIC.png|A SUPPRESSED SCOPED AKS-74. Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Assault Rifles